Sawhorses come in many sizes and shapes and designs as is evidenced by the sawhorses which may be folded up for storage shown in Design Pat. No. 279,606, Merians, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,502,174, Cannon, and 4,014,404, Jackson. None of these references, however, provide a sawhorse which is so constructed that it will sustain a heavy load at one end of the sawhorse when in use without tipping up. Many of such sawhorses also require considerable labor in their manufacture and have load capacity limits, especially at the ends thereof